theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Everybody Loves Grimace: The Movie III
Everybody Loves Grimace: The Movie III '''(also called '''Everybody Loves Grimace: The Smashing Final Fight) is the 3rd and final film in the Everybody Loves Grimace: The Movie series. It's set two years after the events of the previous film, with Colonel Sanders (now Mecha Sanders) allining with TheGreatBratKing, and planning to kill Grimace once and for all! This one was a huge success, grossing $9,185,000, making it a box officce hit. It also gained critical praise by critics of all kind. It supposably takes place around the show's 5th season called "The Firey Burger Saga". Plot In 2014, The Soviet Ronalds has become a major success. Grimace, Ronald McDonald, King Dedede, Wario, and Donkey Kong have been enjoying a peaceful, quiet life. Neither TheGreatBratKing, Colonel Sanders, or the Brat Family have been seen for a long time. While they are eating at McDonalds, a boy named Finn and his dog Jake come in and tell them that he's been noticing strange activity going on outside Ronald McDonald Hell. Reluctantly, they go with him to help him investigate. Meanwhile, in Canada, The Brat Family are bringing the Colonel's headless body to a table (they froze it to keep it intact). They attached a new head similar to his old one, and brought him back to life with the power of banana bread. The Great Brat King tells the new cyborg Colonel that he was brought back to life in order to help him get his revenge on Grimace, Colonel Sanders gladly accepts. Soon Mecha Sanders invades Ronald McDonald Hell, on a killing spree, he (nearly) fataly injured Grimace, and almost killied Ronald. The clown managed to fend him away with "Ran Ran Ruu". After the chaos, a meeting was held, where Ronald proclaimed that he was retiring as Soviet Ronalds commander, and giving King Dedede leadership of the group. Grimace got an idea for Dedede, as the two went to Dr. Robotnik's H.Q to offer a truce (since TGBK kept trolling on Robotnik's Facebook page). After that, Finn got help from Nigel Thornberry, Smashing explorer who wants the Brat Family eliminated, for they gave "Nigel's Wild Beasts" negative reviews. Nigel called over Drew Pickles and his group the Barney Bunch to help out. Soon the Soviet Ronalds, Barney Bunch, Finn & Jake, Robotnik, and Nigel would head for Troll Towers (the Brat Family's new hideout). When they got there, they were stopped by Samus Aranator and his brother, Thekingwillbeoverthrown. Both were raped by the Pube Muppet and Yogi Bear (who are now allies with Drew) as everyone else went into the Towers. Grimace went to find TGBK and the Colonel while everyone else fought the rest of the Brat Family. Grimace found them, and fought bravely. However, Samus Aranator interrupted, and shot the testicle's hand off. Grimace, too weak to fight, was helpless as The Great Brat King and the Colonel prepared for the final blow. But before TGBK coud do so, Ronald McDonald comes in, critically injuring him, and crushing Mecha Sanders' spark (though his soul was set free). Ronald also altered Samus Aranator's mind, forcing him to shoot his master. Then Grimace picked up Samus Aranator's gun and shot The Brat King, killing him. After that, Ronald disappeared back to RMDH, everyone gathered 'round, and then Wario blew up Troll Towers. Upon returning to RMDH, Grimace, The Soviet Ronalds, The Barney Bunch, Nigel, Robotnik, and Finn & Jake were reguarded as heros. But in the ruins of Troll Towers, the soul of Colonel Sander was planning to rebuild his old master and his minions with the help of the Brat Family. And thus, The Firey Burger Saga begins.......... Known Characters *Grimace - The film's protagonist. Grimace must defeat Brat King, Colonel Sanders, and the Brats once and for all. *Ronald McDonald - The deuteragonist. Now 75 trillion light years old, Ronald is the former head of the Soviet Ronalds. *King Dedede- The super fat Texan penguin who is now the new head commander of the Soviet Ronalds. *Wario - the super fat man who was now promoted as the new 2nd in command of the Soviet Ronalds. *Donkey Kong - The banana-craving ape who assists the Soviet Ronalds. *Finn - A young boy who wants to get revenge on TheGreatBratKing for killing Princess Bubblegum. *Jake- Finn's dog. He also wants TheGreatBratKing dead. *TheGreatBratKing - The film's main antagonist. He wants nothing more than Grimace's death, Drew Pickles' head, destruction of the Soviet Ronalds & Barney Bunch, and Wiki domination. *Mecha Sanders - Revived from his unexpected death in ELGII, the Colonel joined The Brat Family and became the second-in-command. *The Brat Family - Assistants of the Great Brat King. *Nigel Thornberry- A smashing explorer who wants revenge on The Brat Family for canceling his show "Nigel's Wild Beasts". *Tito- A Hawaiian bartender who wants to kill the Brat Family for closing down his bar, the Shore Shack. *Dr. Robotnik- the formidable villan who offered the Soviet Ronalds a truce in order to defeat Mecha Sanders. *Drew Pickles- leader of the Barney Bunch, and Soviet Ronalds ally. Injured in the final battle. *Twilight Sparkle- a Unicorn pony who helps out the Soviet Ronalds. *Sammy the Snake- An awesome snake who also wants TheGreatBratKing dead. *Bob the Tomato- A tomato who is friends with Sammy. Category:Everybody Loves Grimace Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Movies Category:Insanity